Angel's Curse
by Vega Moon Star
Summary: Abagail and D.S.race to gain control of a powerful ally. Who ever wins could win the war. But Kall Su has his own reasons for seeking out this powerful entity. Who wins first and what affect could it have on the war?- KS/OC DS/Y G/AN-I don't own Bastard
1. Prologue: The Calm Before The Storm

ANGEL'S CHARM  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue: The Calm Before the Storm  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
It's been about a month scince the battle with Abagail. No one has seen or  
  
heard from him scince. No, Dark Schneider did not kill him. Somehow he is alive and  
  
out for revenge. Not to mention. Kall Su. Metallicana is starting to look alive again. The  
  
other kingdims broke completely thanks to the 4 Lords of Havok. The remaining  
  
survivers have scattered and new villages and towns are popping up everywhere. Even  
  
Metallicana has boosted thanks to the current "protection" it has. Speaking of that  
  
bastard...it seems when Yoko was kidnapped by Di Amon and Dark Schneider broke  
  
out to save her, the seal was completely broken....or so he thought. He found out he  
  
was wrong when he tried unpurifing Yoko one night. She got soooo pissed, she hasn't  
  
let him out since. Arshes Nei and Gara have become closer since the battle with the  
  
cyclopes. The two are still in Metallicana and are staying at the castle. Days have gone  
  
by uneventful but how long can this calm last?  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sorry that it was sooo short but it is only the prologue. The acual story chapters will be longer I promise. Anyway I know it's vague but tell me what you think so far and if anyone has any title ideas that are better than mine, I'm all ears. 


	2. In A Dream

A/N: Ok everyone it's finally up the first chapter! Thankyou to everyone for being so patient and well for just reviewing......Never thought my writing was in such high demand. Personally I don't think I'm very good but as long as you keep reading I'll keep writing. Well Thankyou again and enjoy the first chapter. In A Dream............  
  
Chapter 1: In A Dream  
  
------------------Dream sequence---------------------  
  
It's dark. Yoko runs through the darkness searching......for what? Screams and crys are heard in the background. She runs faster.  
"Lushei? Arshes Nei? Gara? Dad? Shela? Where are all of you!?" As if in response someone calls out.....  
"YOKO!!!!" She stops at the call of her name and looks around. Right, left there isn't anyone there.  
'But there has to be...'  
"YOKO!!!" Again the call comes. Louder this time. Yoko looks ahead. Something moves in the darkness. Footsteps are heard and the sound of panting. With new fund hope Yoko begins to advance tword the figure only to be pulled back by fear as a familar laugh sounds everywhere chilling her bones and paralyzing her vioce.  
'A-Abigale..?!' The laugh sounds again and Yoko shuts her eyes and steps back wanting so much to run.  
"YOKO!" It was the vioce again.  
'Wait that isn't Abigale's vioce....it's' Yoko's eyes flung open as she threw herself forward just as the figure of Dark Schnider appears.  
"Lushei!"  
"Yoko!" Suddenly flames apear out of nowhere surronding the two as they run twords each other. Just when Yoko thought all would be fine a blinding blue light apears keeping both at bay and apart. The light expands and Yoko hears A scream of pain erupt from Dark Schnider as they are engulfed in it.  
"Lush...." Shes cut short from her call as the light increases it's blindness. Her skin feels as though it were burning right off the bone. Suddenly someone calls her name. The vioce was feminin and reasurring.  
"Yoko...Yoko. Don't be afraid Yoko. The pain is only real if you make it that way.." Yoko tries opening her eyes but the light keeps them shut. Still unable to identify the vioce she calls out.  
"Who are you?"  
"Your guardian angel." The light dims a bit allowing Yoko to see. Everywhere she looked all she could see was blue. She looked down . It was the same as everything else. For a second Yoko thought she was floating but one step forward proved her wrong.  
"Yoko...."  
"Huh...y-yes..?  
"Don't be afraid.."  
"I-I'm not a-afraid."  
"Your shaking." Blushing slightly she decided to change the subject.  
"Who are you?"  
"I told you I'm your guadian angel. I've watched you since you were born. I've been everywhere with you. Protecting you. In a way, I'm a part of you."  
"How do I know your not lying to me. Prove it. Prove that you've been protecting me."  
"Ok. you know how Di Amon kicked while in his castle. Well that kick could of killed you had I not been there to absorb most of the blow you would have died. He may of been no match for Dark Schnider but vampires should never be underestamated. Especially Di Amon." Yoko gasped.  
'How does she known about that?'  
"Because I'm always with you." Yoko's eyes widened but she quickly shook off the shock.  
"Where are you!Tell me now!" She demanded.  
"I'll do better than that I'll show you...." Suddenly the space around Yoko changes causing her suddenly be starring at a familar building.  
  
'The Cathadrel?' The scene warps into the building stopping at yet another familar object. This time being a door. Yoko reconised the door almost instantly. But then again, how could she not. Her father had practically screamed at her everytime she got near it. And he still does....  
Without warning the door opens and the scene starts moving forward. It seemed as though she was flying. After a multitute of fast flying twist, turns, and desents she found herself facing yet another door. A very TALL door. Yoko didn't even want to try and look up at the top. The door opened and she found herself inside the room beyond it. It was a long rectangular room and it looked like some one had dug it out. Like a cave.  
'I must be hundreds of feet below ground...."  
Shaking the awing thought off she noticed she was moving forward down a row of pillars. Or at least the image was moving. And fast to. It seemed to speed up. Yoko squinted trying to make out what was ahead of her. Suddenly the image stopped. Yoko gaped at what lay in front of her. It was a large rectangular block.  
"It's a tomb..." She unknowingy said. She turned her attention to the writing carved on the top.  
  
"Holy spirits of night and day  
Keep bound this beast  
For all of time  
  
As a souless angel  
Seal her power  
And never let go  
  
Send this evil  
Bound by good  
To the land of Nothingness  
  
Punish her for the wrong she's down  
And keep her from doing it again.  
  
I call upon the wind  
The rain  
The fire  
The lightning  
  
I call upon the ice  
The water  
The light  
The dark  
To bind this creature  
This angel of dark  
And forever free this world  
Of her plague  
  
Banishment!"  
  
Yoko gaped. It was a spell. Definitly. She look infront of her. There stood a statue. It was of a women. A young beautiful women. She was dressed with two simple clothes. One wraped around her chest. Tied behind her neck and behind her back keeping most of her stomache showing. Around her hips was the second cloth which was only being held on by two corners tied on her left side. Her hair was down and stopped at the lower part of her back. Her eyes were closed and herhead tilted down slightly. Her hands were extended out as if it were to be holding something but her hands were empty.  
"She almost looks real." Finally the image fades away but only to reveal something behind it. A figure looking just like the statue stood before Yoko. Her clothes red and hair black with silver tips and and bangs. Yoko stared as blue-silver eyes stared back.  
"Oh my god...your....that...."  
"Yes Yoko that statue was me and this" She motioned to the ir surroundings "is the place known as Nothingness or more lovingly called Lymbo." Yoko just stared. "Yoko I need to tell you something. It's the truth. Your father has been hiding something from you. Something important. If you come with me" she outstretched her hand. "I will tell you. Come with me Yoko."  
"W-Why?" She was getting scared. The women in front of her was glowing a dark dark blue and she senced a dangerous power coming from her. She knew she should turn and run but instead of moving back she was moving forward! She was being pulled tword her!!!!!  
"Oh no"  
"Yes. Come to me Yoko. Come!!" Yoko slamed her eyes shut  
"...no..."  
"Join me Yoko. Come with me."  
"No..."  
"Yes Come." She was just about to touch Yoko when...  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
End... Cliffhanger Hahaha I'm bad I'm bad....don't worry you'll find out what happens soon enough but until then I'll leave it to your imaginations  
Later 


	3. The Race Begins

Vega- Hello everyone and welcome back  
  
Tally-Hey that's my ice cream  
  
Vega- *sweatdrop* AHEM anyway I'm sorry it is taking so long to put up chapters. I've had a few problems and...  
  
Ice- Ploblems? HA I'll tell you what the problem is all the idgets here are too lazy to think.  
  
Allana- Hey who you calling idget ,idget.? Meloy- Yeah you better take that back! Ice-no  
  
Tally- that's it....  
  
*Everyone tackles Ice to the ground. Toxic comes over and pulls a screen down in front of them. The she takes out a marker and begins writing something. When she's done she walks away.*  
  
Toxic's Sign- Hello and thankyou for reviewing. Sorry it took so long but here it is chapter 2. And I promise 3 is soon to follow. Sorry if this chapter is short or if any of you are confused. To the lovely reviewer of whom will not be named. Thanx for the suggetion but no there is no lesbianism in this story. The rating however will probably change later. Also if there are any questions just review or e-mail either is fine. Other than that....enjoy chapter 2. Thankyou...  
  
-Toxic-  
  
Chapter 2- The Race Begins  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yoko sat up. Fear ran through her body. She looked around. Her father sat on her bed holding her. Gara and Arshei behind him. Shela and the king stood by the door. Lushei sat on the side opposite her father.  
  
"Gosh Yoko are you alright?" asked the young boy, worried. Her father pulled away from her a bit.  
  
"Yes, are you okay?" Weakly, Yoko nodded.  
  
"Yes I'm fine just a bad dream...."  
  
/Dream? Am I really a dream? HAHAHA..../ Yoko froze.  
  
'That voice'  
  
"What is it?" asked Geo.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"You had us all worried Yoko..." said Arshei.  
  
"Yeah.." Laughed Gara, "We were ALL worried " He motioned twords Lushei. Yoko was confused at first but smiled when she realized who he was talking about.  
  
'He must of appeared while Lushei was asleep....'  
  
"Well now I'm glad your alright Yoko." said the King ( ok I don't really remember what the king's name is..I only saw the movie....did they even say his name in there?)  
  
"Thankyou your highness I'm sorry to worry you ."  
  
"Why don't we all go back to sleep now. You too Yoko..." said Shela. Everyone nodded in agreement and left. Lushei though decided to sleep in Yoko's bed and claimed it was to protect her from bad dreams. Yoko eventually fell asleep and Geo began too leave. But before he closed the door he looked back twords his daughter's sleeping form.  
  
'You'd better stay away' With that he left.  
  
SOMEWHERE ELSE  
  
Kall Su watch the glow fade from the figure in front of him. He stared as it stood and turned. His eyes were greeted with a pair of fuming blue silver ones.  
  
"I take it it didn't go well" he stated  
  
"NO it didn't. That annoying Priest Geo started countering my spell."  
  
"Why didn't you just counter back. Your strong enough"  
  
"Maybe against him induvidually but not when he has Arshei, Gara, AND Dark Schneider helping him. Damn and I almost had her too....just a few more seconds." Kall Su watched as her expression change from anger to sadness. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him clearly fighting tears.  
  
"I was so close Kall. So close.....I could feel it, my soul, I could feel it...." she turned away from him and looked at the ground...or at least what should be the ground. You could never tell. Everywhere looked the same....blue. "You don't know what it's like...not being whole. Being alive without acually living...Here I stay in eternal Nothingness....I've been here for over 15 years...15 and I can't stand to stay another minute!" Kal Su walked up behind her.  
  
"I know and your right I don't know how it feels but I promise you I'll will free you before Abigale." He lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "Trin....promise...." She nodded  
  
"I know you will." She smiled and hugged him "You were always a good friend Kal" He hugged back. They parted and Kal spoke.  
  
"I need to go. My link to this dimension is weak. She nodded but before he left she spoke.  
  
"Kall," He turned to her. "When I get out of here the first thing I will do is kill Abigale and that annoying priest." Her eyes were colder than ice. Kall just nodded in understanding and turned around and slowly his link faded along with the endless blue.  
  
Kall Su opened his eyes to be greeted by the flaming pit of lava below. He stared at it then suddenly jumped off the platform. No sooner had he jumped than he cast a spell freezing everything and landing gracifully ontop. "I swear ," He began "I WILL kill you Dark Schneider. I swear...."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Yoko sat outside. She was surrounded by a field of flowers. Somehow she managed to get away from everyone, including Lushei, and have some time to think.  
  
*Keep bound this beast  
  
For all of time  
  
As a souless angel  
  
Seal her power  
  
And never let go*  
  
Those words sounded in her head. It was a spell it had to be. The way it was written...and the words used....it just had to be. * Send this evil  
  
Bound by good  
  
To the land of Nothingness  
  
Punish her for the wrong she's down  
  
And keep her from doing it again.*  
  
'Maybe I should ask Father...no he would get to riled....he seemed...overly worried last night. I guess I'll just sneak into his work room.'  
  
*I call upon the wind  
  
The rain  
  
The fire  
  
The lightning  
  
I call upon the ice  
  
The water  
  
The light  
  
The dark  
  
To bind this creature  
  
This angel of darkness  
  
And forever free this world  
  
Of her plague*  
  
'Perhaps Lushei knows...no... theres no way I'm letting him out after what he did...er...TRIED at least....'  
  
*Banishment!*  
  
'I'll just wait till Dad is busy with something else then sneak in and look around.....I wonder why everyone was in my room last night.....it was only a bad dream....Right'  
  
/ Is that all I am? A Dream......?/  
  
'W-What?'  
  
/Is that all I am......a dream ? Yoko....Yoko....YO/  
  
"....KO!!!!"  
  
"AHHH!" Yelled Yoko. She looked around. There was Lushei staring down at her puzzled.  
  
"Gee Yoko you sure your okay?" After realizing who it was Yoko relaxed  
  
"Yeah Lushei I'm fine...just thinking.."  
  
"Bout what." Asked the curious kid while plopping down next to her.  
  
"Nothing really just stuff..."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"The kind of stuff that doesn't concern you!" snapped Yoko irritated that he wouldn't just drop it.  
  
"Really? What stuff doesn't concern me?" Asked Lushei stupidly.  
  
"GRRRR! LUSHEI!"  
  
"GWAHHHH" Lushei jumped up and ran as Yoko gave chase.  
  
SOMEWHERE NEARBY  
  
Abigale whatched the two run while laughing. "Aww isn't that sweet." He grinned. His eyes shown with nothing other than evil intent. "Soon." He said to no one in particular "Soon I will have what I want and no one not even Dark Schneider and his little lackies can stop me. Soon I will have the power to control death itself and become imortal!!! And it all begins with one...young.....inoccent.....little girl! HAHAHAHAHA"  
  
AT THE CASTLE  
  
"Geo," Stated the King. "Are you sure" Geo nodded  
  
"More than sure sire. It was definitly her...."  
  
"But how.....I thought that without her soul she was to weak to do something like this."  
  
"I suspect she is getting outside help. Probably from Kall Su or Abigale....or both."  
  
" Still..." said the King as he sat down in one of the chairs in his Study "Why through a dream what could she possible acomplish inside Yoko's dream?" Geo sighed. He walked over to the window.  
  
"By contacting Yoko through a dream she'd have enough of a connection to the outside world to control Yoko through her sub-consious (spl?) . Once she has control she'd just need to steer Yoko twords her the Cathadrel's lowest level . All thats needed is Yoko to get near there and boom....its over. She's free to do as she pleases."  
  
"I thought your spell made it so whoever does free her has control over her?"  
  
"I did but this way it would be her freeing herself giving herself control...." The King sighed at hearing this.  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"Well First we need to find whoever is helping her then stop him and at the same time keep Yoko under close watch. Especially at night. We can't stop her but we can certainly stop whoever is helping her." The King nodded.  
  
"So let it be....."  
  
END  
  
Toxic's second Sign-  
  
Sorry the others are still fighting but it will be cleared up and chapter 3 will be up shortly.  
  
Later Days 


	4. Lonely Eyes

*Last we left off the muses were fighting for some stupid reason.....and still are so as a special treat for you lovely ppl Toxic has agreed to speak. Yep your patience has inspired her to speak!* Toxic- *stands on a stage. A microphone stands in front of her and one light shines brightly on her. She clears her throat ready to talk.* Hi...* She turns around and walks off stage. The light spreads revealing a message written on the back drop*  
"......Thankyou for waiting so patiently. Sorry if chap is short. Thankyou to the lovely ppl who have reviewed and a special thanks to my co-workers at work who help inspire this chap and the next. Also a new name has been found as you can see. Hope ya like it! Now on with the story.  
Later "   
  
Angels Curse Chapter 3  
-Lonely Eyes-  
  
Angels are born from the good souls of the dead. They are spirits that guide us all , through out life. We all know of them though they can not be seen, yet we do not know of the angels of flesh. The pure spirits that are broken by the evils of life. Murder, War, Plague .... They walk among the living yet are not truly alive for they can not die. Death can only come to them when the broken spirits are healed. And so they wander the earth, seeking penence for crimes they didn't commit..........  
  
METARICANA CASTLE  
  
Yoko sat alone in the courtyard. A week has passed since her little nightmare. Several times she's snuck into her father's study in search of the spell from her dream. She was sure it is a spell. Even as she repeated it in her head she could sense the power behind the words. So much power she didn't dare say it out loud. Though she was positive it was a spell she had yet to find it in her fathers study. It shouldn't be that hard. Her father kept everything organized. Spells were placed by type and she knew what type to look for. Banishing spells. She had looked at every one and none matched. It was driving her crazy. She couldn't eat and sleeping was out. She needed to know......  
  
"Argh!" She smacked her head several times. "What am I doing wrong....what did I over look...?!" Yoko jumped up and paced around .  
  
'ok think Yoko ....... What else was in the dream that might help....' She stopped pacing and closed her eyes trying to relive her dream. She went through all of it. The darkness, Dark Schnider screaming, The light, the vioce, The visions.... 'cathedral, tunnels, doors........stop......the tomb, the spell, the statue, the......wait thats it!' Yokos eyes flew open.  
  
"Of course how could I have missed it...there was something about the statue. Lets see"  
  
'.....her arms were out as if she was holding something.....hers eyes where closed, head bowed.....her clothes were raggedy looking.... and on her back were wings....wuh wings? Angels...? Angel of darkness....? Am I sensing a connection here?'  
  
" Maybe dad doesn't want people to find the spell but has it clued out somehow using that statue.............or I could just be imagining the connection and it was all a figment of my imagination......but then again there was that vioce......" Yoko sighed in frustration. It was worth a shot if it meant answers. "Alright lets see what I can learn about angels"  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Two big eyes opened up in the darkness of the room. They search around until they came to their target.  
  
'Looks like the spell worked....' The owners of the round orbs sat up and stared at the sleeping form that lay close. 'its a good thing too.....I was getting worried.' The figure hopped off the bed and creeped to the door.  
  
"Sleep well Yoko.." With that the over confident man trapped in a shy little boy's body headed down the hallway. It didn't take long for him to reach his destination. Without even knocking he opened the door to Geo's study.  
  
Geo looked up and was suprised to see a little boy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Lushei...what's the matter? Why are you up so late at night?"  
  
"I should be asking you that question Priest." The boy smirked. Though it was Lushei's lips moving the vioce the movements produced could only belong to a certain egotistical wizard. Geo's eyes narrowed slightly as he realized who it was.  
  
"Dark Schnider. To what do I owe this visit....?"  
  
"You know what's happening with Yoko don't you?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue as to what your talking about."  
  
"Don't lie to me Priest! You know very well what I'm talking about so stop stalling and tell me now!" D.S. (I'm gonna use D.S. alot so please bare with me) snapped angerly.  
  
"Alright alright calm yourself Wizard and sit and I'll tell you everything." D.S. Sat on a chair at the opposite side of Geo's desk. Geo took a deep breathe. (Uh oh.....LONG STORY ALERT!)  
  
" Do you remember who you traveled with during your little raid 15 years ago?" D.S. stared at him like he was nuts.  
  
"Of course I remember!"  
  
"Who then.."  
  
"Well there was Arshei of course, Gara, Kal Su, Abigale, and......Trinity.." His eyes to up a depressed look as he remembered the forgotten comrade. Suddenly remembering where he was his eyes changed from sadness to anger. "Why?!"  
  
"Do you remember what happened to the girl."  
  
"Yes....where does this fit in with the subject at hand..."  
  
"It fits in perfectly. Trinity is the one who is causing Yoko's dreams. "  
  
"WHAT!" D.S. shot up. "That is impossible she was killed by you almost 16 years ago."  
  
"I didn't kill her so sit down and I'll tell you what happened! Now, Trinity was a powerful girl back then. Probably more powerful then you. And not normal either.... knowing this I searched for a way to bind her for killer her seemed impossible and if I couldn't deal with one of your followers I most certanly couldn't stand against you....Well on day I met a man or I think it was a man. He wore a cloak with a hood so I couldn't see his face. He said he knew of a spell that could aid me. He said it was an ancient spell that was sure to work against Trinity. Being desprate I took it. He couldn't say it for it was too powerful but he had it written out for me. Before he left he said that I should aim the spell at you not her. He would give an explaination. I had to trust him. So during the fight before the final battle I cast the spell aiming it at you like I had been told and Trinity jumped in front of the blast saving you but activating the spell on herself. Now the spell, I later found out, had sent Trinity to Limbo but not her soul. Instead her soul was separated from her body and trapped inside her sword. You know of what I speak. The sword that seemed to give Trinity power, that seemed to have a mind of it's own. The sword that was alive and indestructable. Now I will tell you that the soul separation was not part of the spell. Her sword sensing the danger of the blast literally took her soul and sealed within itself. Then it too disapeared. When found out where it was I couldn't believe it. I had found it inside Yoko. In order to save itself and Trinity's soul it hid itself inside my unborn daughter. And there it's stayed. As Yoko grew the sword and the soul became connected. They are apart of her now. " D.S. 's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Trinity had been a dear friend of his as well as an ally. It was true she was powerful making her the only person that he feared to fight against. And yes, her sword did seem to have a mind of its own. It also seemed to constintly be protecting her. Only Trinity could control the thing though so he never really unraveled the mystery behind it.  
  
"So it was her I sensed that night." He looked at Geo. "Why?" Geo sighed.  
  
"The spell I cast did more than just bind Trinity. It aslo made so that if Trinity is ever freed, she is bound to serve the person who frees her. Willingly or unwillingly. The spell also called for certain preparations. I constucted and empty tomb with the spell enscribed ontop. I also had to make a statue of her. But not just any statue, she had to resemble a morbid angel...." D.S 's eyes widened as he heard this. One thing he knew was that anything having to do with the two words 'morbid' and 'angel' didn't mean anything good. There is an old legend behind them that tells of destruction and death. The legend is said to be older than the Old World. Very few knew of it's warning.  
  
"Why would you need that."  
  
"To constuct a gate way that connects this world and the limbo Trinity was sent to. Now knowing all of this Trinity is trying to contact , not Yoko, but her sword and soul. If they get to the gateway Trinity will be reserected. All she needs is for Yoko to get close enough."  
  
"I thought who ever frees her controls her."  
  
"That's true but by connecting herself to Yoko through a dream she can control her mind and make her go to the gateway. In doing this she'd basicly be freeing herself giving herself control. That night when I asked you to help me with your power was so Trinity's connection to Yoko could be severed."  
  
"Where is this 'gateway'?"  
  
"I have it buried deep underground beneath the cathadrel."  
  
"Who gave you that spell?"  
  
"I didn't find out who it was till our final battle." D.S looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Who....." Geo squirmed. He didn't look back at D.S.  
  
"Abigale" D.S.' s anger flared. Abigale? Who would have guessed... D.S. stood and began to leave. He needed to think.  
  
"Dark Schnider " He turned and looked at Geo.  
  
"Do try to free Trinity. The sword and her soul have become too connected. If Trinity is freed and the items are separated from Yoko....I don't want to think about what will happen to her." With Geo's final warning D.S. left.  
  
As he walked back to Yoko's room he began wonder about who could be helping Trinity. It takes much power to establish a connection between Limbo Realms and this world so it would have to be some one powerful. Abigale was one possiblity. He probably told Geo that spell in hopes of controling Trinity's power but he wouldn't help free her with her knowlage. They never really got along. There was only one other D.S. could think of. The one who was the closest to Trinity out of all of them. And the only one who has yet to try and kill him. Kal Su. The two had always been friends from the start. From when they first met to when Trinity was bound. Kal Su had been pissed at hearing what happened to her. D.S. smiled as he remembered when he had first Trinity. She, like Kal Su and Arshei, was a kid but not too young. Probably like 12 or 11. They had found her wandering the streets of a burning village. She had rags for close and was dragging her sword in the dirt making a trail in the ground. Her eyes always held a deep sadness or pain of some sort. She never told them about her past. Just that her name was Trinity and she was alone. They hadn't bothered to question her further and D.S. after much pestering from Arshei and Kal Su, had aloud her to tag along but just until she looked more alive. Her skin was a ghostly white and the fact that her ribs were visible made looking at her a sickening task. Little did D.S. know that in the time that Trinity would be 'tagging along' he would grow fond of her. In more ways than one.  
  
As she got older he had tested her hormones ,of course when Arshei wasn't around, only to find himself on the ground with a sword pointed at his neck. Out of all the women he had met on his travels she was the one that he never could bed. Much to his dismay. Then again when ever she thought he was getting too friendly she'd quickly end the situation with a good punch in the face. D.S. remembered her being energetic and how she loved fighting, though her eyes always held that painful look. One thing he remembered was that she never deid. No matter how horrible an injury or how sick she got she lived. Once in a battle she got a sword through the stomache. She hadn't even cried out in pain just starred at her opponent with her sad eyes and pulled out the sword, dropping it on the ground. Her blood flood out through the large wound but strangly enough she didn't seem to care. She just grabbed her own sword and cut the mans head off. Later that night he remembered asking her, as a joke, if there was anyway for her to died. She smiled and said there was a spell that might bind her but as far as killing no. She had written the speel out in the dirt. D.S. remembered Abigale was with them that night. It was just the three sitting by the fire. The spell Abigale told Geo must have been the same spell. Which would mean Abigale had memerized it where as D.S. didn't even read all of it thinking he'd never need to use it against Trinity. Abigal was against him from the start.  
  
ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF TH CITY  
  
Kal Su stared at the castle from his horse. The sun was begining to rise causing the sky to change severl different colors. It didn't seem that he had been sensed yet but he could sense them. Arshei, Gara, D.S., the priest. But most importantly the reason he was here. Kal Su glared at the castle knowing perfectly well he'd have to get through D.S. to get to the girl. However if he could convince Arshei and Gara to help him it would make things alot easier. After all why wouldn't they help him. It was for a good cause. Hepl an old friend. The only problem that concerened him was Abigale. The fool beat him here so who knows what he's planning to do to stop Kal Su from getting the girl.  
  
'But I can't stop' he thought. 'I must get that girl at ALL costs."  
  
  
  
ooooooo o.O cliffhanger...again ok thankyou again for waiting. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon than this one took. I'd also like to take this opportunity to ask anyone who likes my work to feel free and visit my original work on FanFicionPress. My pieces are so lonely and reviewless....... 


	5. I AM SOOO SORRY

Ok ppl. Listen up I am so sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time but I lost interest in this story sooooo I will take it down. * dodges tomatoes * HOWEVER ! I will post another story.. a BETTER story so PLEASE DON"T HATE ME!!!! THANKYOU!  
  
Later days  
  
Vega 


	6. Thankyou

A/N: Fyord Knifeknight, I realize that that is the way it is pronounced however as far as my knowlage goes, in the Japanese language the L's are pronounced like R's so basicly I was right. I found that particular spelling watching a Bastard movie so I'll just stick w/ it. Thanks anyways. At least now I know that people actually pay close attention to my writing. Thankyou  
Vega Moon Star* 


	7. The Plot Unfolds

Angel's Curse  
  
Chapter4: The plot unfolds  
  
In the Dinning Hall.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the Hall for breakfast. Just as they were about to dig in the sky turned dark and everything turned cold. Yoko shuddered.  
  
"Cold enough for you?" Everyone turned to see Kal Su standing by the door.  
  
"Kal Su" Arshei and Gara got up and stood in front of him. Geo was behind them. The King and Sheila moved to the very back of the room. Lushei came over and tried to drag Yoko there too.  
  
"Come on Yoko. Move!" But it was no use. She was stuck. Her legs wouldn't move!  
  
"I-I can't" Yoko looked down. Her legs were frozen.  
  
"Kal Su" Arshei glared at her former comrade. "What do you want now?"  
  
"Oh that's easy...the girl of course."  
  
"Girl?" Gara glanced behind him at Yoko. He turned back to Kal Su. "Like hell you'll get her." Geo stood and said in a calm voice,  
  
"Yoko. Call Dark Schnider."  
  
"What?" Yoko blinked. Did he just ask her to..."NO WAY! I'm still made at him."  
  
"Yoko!" Geo ordered.  
  
"Fine. Lushei come here."  
  
"K." Gently Yoko reached down and kissed Lushei on the lips. A light engulfed the room. When it cleared there stood the bastard of the Universe, Dark Schnider.  
  
"Kal Su." D.S. Smirked. "What a pleasant surprise." He glanced at Yoko for a second.  
  
"D.S. I've come for that girl your so fond of."  
  
"And why exactly do you want her?"  
  
"Oh I think you know the answer to that already." Kal smirked. Everyone turned to D.S.  
  
"Dash...what does he mean." Arshei asked. D.S. glared at Kal Su.  
  
"He's trying to revive Trinity." Arshei and Gara stared.  
  
"W-What?" Was all Arshei could manage.  
  
"Trinity. She died over 15 years ago!" Gara yelled.  
  
"She didn't die." They all turned back to Kal Su.  
  
"What are you talking about? Whose Trinity?" Yoko was very confused.  
  
"She's the presence that lives inside you. And she wants out." Yoko gasped. "Trinity was an orphan like Arshei and myself. And like us, she too was taken under the wing of D.S. Although unlike us she had a secret. She is what is called, a morbid angel."  
  
"Morbid angel..." Yoko looked at D.S. He was staring at her. Their eyes met and stayed.  
  
"As a morbid angel...she had extraordinary power. She wielded a powerful weapon, known as the Angel's Curse. It's a powerful sword that serves whoever masters it and protects them. It also gave Trinity a type of immortality. The sword is always constantly healing her so if she were to suffer a devastating blow she'd live. This made her nearly impossible to kill not only with physical attacks but magical as well. However there is a reason the sword is called Angel's Curse. Because she wields it Trinity's soul was doomed to live in an endless cycle of pain. She would always be reincarnated until her soul experienced all the pains of life or unless some one were to cast a special spell on her. The spell however is lost to legend and is so powerful just thinking it is dangerous. The spell would turn the victim into a statue of themselves." Yoko froze.  
  
'Statue...of the...victim....Trinity?'  
  
/yes...now your beginning to understand./ Yoko gasped. Kal Su continued.  
  
"However only Trinity knew the spell...supposedly. She made the mistake of writing down the spell in front of Abigail...who gave it to Geo. And thus sealing Trinity's fate. In aiming for D.S. Trinity would sacrifice herself to save him. The spell was supposed to destroy Trinity's soul and seal her body. She wouldn't even be able to be reincarnated. Her sword however had other plans. It sealed her soul within itself then hid in the body of an unborn child...you Yoko." Yoko fell to her knees.  
  
"This can not be true...Father?" Geo sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Yoko. I should have told you. Forgive me."  
  
"Wait." Gara turned to Kal Su. "If what you say is true then there isn't any way to bring her back so why do you want Yoko."  
  
"Ah but there is a way. You see the spell would have also made it that if she were to be revived...somehow...who ever revived her would gain complete control over her and her power. Because her sword and soul are sealed within Yoko's body all we need to do is extract it and place it in her body once again."  
  
"We?" D.S raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I've come here to ask for your support in this, the three of you. Help me bring Trinity back...before it is too late."  
  
"Too late?"  
  
"Abigail is also after Trinity. He wants to control her power where as I just wish for her to be back in among the living again."  
  
"Abigail?" Yoko took a step back. Suddenly the castle began to shake. A familiar laugh ran out.  
  
"Shit he's here." D.S. Cursed and turned to Yoko. The ceiling was beginning to fall. He pulled her into his arms. She held him tightly, afraid.  
  
"Oh gods..." she whispered. A chunk of the ceiling broke and was plummeting towards them.  
  
"Yoko!"  
  
"Darsh!"  
  
Cliffhanger.........sorry... 


End file.
